<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Programming by sleepy_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035809">Programming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry'>sleepy_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of Flufftober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s), Pre-Canon, Rare Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerrin remains awake with the sentient oven and considers things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of Flufftober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Programming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this. </p><p>Prompt: past.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jerrin paces around the research lab. Cherry illuminates the room with a neon blue glow; enough to keep her from tripping over anything while allowing Granté to go undisturbed. Ever since her husband agreed to sacrifice precious research hours for her to sleep, Jerrin remains awake with him and the sentient oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a blessing, Cherry,” she murmurs. “Other children have a household with many siblings or fancy toys. Granté has something truly special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice emerges slow and scratchy. “Is he okay? I wasn't programmed to understand babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry can understand his giggles and shrieks. Those bring her happiness, or she assumes its happiness when the machine glows and attempts mimicking his noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband shies away from discussing the oven’s namesake, gone with the calamity, buried in some unmarked graveyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A future went with her, one he’s tried to re-make. Jerrin moves closer to her warmth, shushing her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cherry &amp; Jerrin friendship for the win. </p><p>Author appreciates every single bookmark/comment/kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>